


Only fools forget

by ladder_vs_stepladder



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladder_vs_stepladder/pseuds/ladder_vs_stepladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumiki remembers everything about her classmates, even things that nobody else should know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools forget

She can remember everything. It feels refreshing to have to answers, to be able to laugh at them. They're all fooled, and it's so simple.

For once, Tsumiki knows everything. She knows Saionji's deepest secrets, and Souda's innermost desires. She knows Hinata's true self, and she knows who the traitor is. The traitor, Nanami Chiaki, the only other one to have fooled everyone.

She could tell them, or she could sit idly by and watch them burn.

She could kill.

And what would cause the greatest despair than killing the person you loved the most?

Mioda, and everything about her, will disappear. Her songs, her scars, her secrets. Tsumiki could make it seem like Mioda never even existed.

And so she does. Mioda chokes out her last breath, and it's so easy, and so full of despair.

Saionji is a nuisance, she always was, and has to interrupt. So she dies too, and nobody cares, because the only person who loved Saionji was brained in days and days ago.

And they don't suspect her. Who would suspect p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Tsumiki?

She can relish in her own despair, because Mioda is dead, and it's her fault. Killing and loving are both so easy to do, but one has more lasting effects.

She laughs a dainty little laugh. They're all fooled, they always will be.

Only fools forget.

That's why Tsumiki remembers.


End file.
